Inhibitor
An inhibitor is a treatment created by SRPA to hinder and control the conversion process of the Chimeran virus. The treatment was used for the Sentinels. Overview Inhibitor serums are administered in a direct injection into the subject's brain stem.Intel 6, Technical Document Inhibitors are not a cure to the virus, but only to temporarily slow down the conversion process, or at best to alter its final effects.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 8 Inevitably the virus will overcome those that are infected, and if the subject is too far along in the conversion process the inhibitors will have no effect at all. Although new stages of inhibitor serums were developed to extend the lives of the Sentinels, it was not enough to stop the virus. Sentinels are required to have inhibitor treatments prior to participating in military action. If Sentinels are not available in the nearest licensed SRPA inhibitor clinic, they are equipped with an I-Pack. After Stage Seven and Eight inhibitors failed to be administered on Nathan Hale, Dr. Fyodor Malikov tried to create a Zeta series of inhibitors for him that would reverse the transformation process that Hale had experienced since his near fatal confrontation with Daedalus. Unfortunately, Malikov didn't manage to reach the deadline in which Hale participated in Operation Black Eden.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 26 Following Hale's death, a new cure for the virus was developed from Hale's corpse. Stage 1 Stage 1 inhibitors used to combat early symptoms of the virus. It is presumed that the early Sentinels underwent this treatment such as Richard Blake.Resistance: The Gathering Storm Stage 2 Stage 2 inhibitors was used by Benjamin Warner in which it responded favorably. After the unsuccessful use of the later two inhibitor stages in which Warner experienced cardiac arrest from using the Stage 4 inhibitors, the Stage 2 was heavily recommended to be used on Warner.Intel 8, Dossier (Warner, Benjamin Phillip) Stage 3 Stage 3 was aforementioned to be used by Benjamin Warner before returning to using Stage 2 Inhibitors. Stage 4 Stage 4 was used on Aaron Hawthorne and was proven ineffective, most likely due to accelerated viral mutation during live trial.Intel 5, Dossier (Hawthorne, Aaron Lloyd) It was also inoculated to Joseph Capelli which apparently caused him to possess a severe emotional instability possibly due to a chemical imbalance as a direct result of prolonged inhibitor treatment.Intel 3, Dossier (Capelli, Joseph Evan) Stage 5 Stage 5 was used by Aaron Hawthorne in which it was proved positively more effective than the Stage 4 treatment previously used on him. Stage 6 Unknown. Stage 7 Stage 7 was originally used on Nathan Hale; however, the inhibitor was potentially speculated to be ineffective after Hale's cellular receptors were beginning to combat serum effectiveness at an alarming rate. Nathan missed a number of these treatments and became terminal.Intel 4, Dossier (Hale, Nathan) Stage 8 Stage 8 was administered when inhibitors have been missed for too long to combat the virus just before the mutation starts and are usually accompanied with blood transfusions. These are the most powerful inhibitors and are reserved for critical cases. Trivia *There were four different series of inhibitors: Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Zeta.Intel 15 Sources Category:Sentinels Category:Resistance 2